


Siempre nos quedará el multiverso

by Bubaloon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon
Summary: Un nuevo Spiderman nace. Una nueva amistad también, aunque por muy poco tiempo.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, amistad - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Siempre nos quedará el multiverso

El joven de tez morena y un corazón tan grande que apenas le cabe en el pecho. El niño que de alguna forma creció de la noche a la mañana. El pobre reemplazo del anterior Spiderman.

O simplemente Miles.

¿De verdad era justo permitir a un chico tan joven cargar con el peso de toda una ciudad? Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, ¿Cierto?

¿Pero por qué luego a él?

Todo el mundo pierde cosas por el camino mientras crece, mas, aquel pobre chico ya había perdido demasiadas en tan poco tiempo que... Era un milagro que se mantuviera de pie por sus propios pies.

—Todo va bien.— Fue lo que dijo el ya no tan joven Peter B. Parker de la otra dimensión.

¿Entonces por qué aquello sonaba cómo una maldita tragedia?

Porque lo era.

Y Miles, no podía hacer más que sonreír. El chico no quería ver a Spiderman triste por las lágrimas de un crio.  
Por eso no lloraría.

Había muchas formas de decir adiós, pero Miles no utilizaría ninguna.

Porque aquello no sería uno. No aún.

— Sí, todo va bien.— Respondió el chico entonces.— Tienes que irte a casa amigo.— Su voz sonó casi alegre. Aunque por dentro deseara con todas sus fuerzas que Peter se quedara allí. Con él.

Pero no todo en la vida era como uno espera.

Miles aprendió entonces que el mundo también podría ser cruel.

— ¿Cómo sé qué no volveré a estropearlo todo?— Peter preguntó a Miles mostrando por primera vez sus propias inseguridades. Aquello hizo sonreír al chico.

— No lo harás.— Y de verdad creía en lo que estaba diciendo a aquel viejo.

Porque ambos eran Spiderman después de todo.  
Porque Miles le quería.  
Porque Peter también le quería a él.

—Es un acto de fe.— Finalmente habló Peter dándose por vencido.— No está mal chico.

Y Miles lo soltó al vacío.

Fue lo más triste que hizo el crio después de todo lo ocurrido.  
Tener que dejarlo ir.

No.  
No dejarlo ir, sino más bien ser el individuo que lo permitió volver a su universo original.

Por que Peter habría quedado si Miles le hubiese pedido.

— Siempre nos quedará el multiverso Peter.— El joven se ajustó el traje antes de ir pululando entre los edificios de New York.— Nos veremos otra vez.

Como en un acto de fe.

Miles estaba seguro de ello. 


End file.
